1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a dispenser, specifically for dispensing paste-like material, such as toothpaste, in a hygienic manner to a plurality of users.
2. Description of Prior-art
It has long been recognized that multiple users contaminate the tip of a toothpaste tube. Now with thinner brands of toothpaste, the interior of the toothpaste container becomes exposed to germs when the toothpaste is drawn back inside the tube. The shape of most toothpaste containers is that of a round cylinder. The toothpaste container is often laid on or about the edge of the sink while the user is brushing his or her teeth. The laying of the container in this damp area increases its exposure to germs. Because of the shape, the container often slides off on the floor or into the sink, exposing itself to more germs.
There are many different types of dispensers for dispensing a substance through a plurality of tubular spouts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,591,053 to Thomas (1971) shows a sanitary toothpaste dispenser that is threadably attached to a toothpaste tube. It dispenses through a plurality of nozzles or tubular spouts, spaced apart and provided with caps. Toothpaste can be selectively dispensed from each of the tubular spouts onto a toothbrush by removing an individual cap, squeezing the tube, and allowing the paste to flow out of the designated tube. Certain tubular spouts are made of different lengths so as to be able to assign a certain tubular spout to a specific individual. In addition, the various caps may be of different colors. This dispenser has five tubular spouts but only three different lengths. This causes confusion when the caps are removed. The caps may be identified by color but there is no way to associate caps with their respective spouts. It does not appear to be able to connect two or more dispensers together or expand to handle a larger number than it is designed. The paste can also return into the container after use, causing cross contamination between users.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,337 to Littman (1996) shows a hygienic toothpaste dispenser for selectively distributing toothpaste onto a toothbrush from one of a plurality of tubular spouts oriented to form a stand for a toothpaste container shaped as a cylinder, the tubular spouts being capped with snap-type covers. The tubular spouts have peelable indicia to identify with respective users. The toothpaste dispenser serves as a stand in the shape of a tripod with legs that curve outwardly and upwardly. The stand holds the toothpaste container vertically and uses gravity to dispense toothpaste from the tubular spout. This stand can have any number of tubular spouts or legs and it must rest on a flat surface. The base of the stand is small compared to overall height of the dispenser and tube. This combined unit of dispenser and tube is top heavy and easy to topple over, especially with the squeezing and changing of the shape and weight. The size of this dispenser is too big and takes up too much space. The peelable discs could come off. This dispenser is not expandable. The curved tubular spouts are not conducive to connecting dispensers together. This dispenser has curved tubular spouts and the interior of the dispenser is subdivided into chambers (determined by the number of tubular spouts) by a plurality of vertically extending divider plates whose inner ends intersect at the center of the cylinder. So to increase the number of tubular spouts the cylinder would have to be subdivided into smaller and smaller chambers. This complicates its ability to too increase the number of tubular spouts. It does not have a way to prevent the paste from returning to the tube. If a cap is left off, gravity may cause non-viscous toothpaste to ooze out of the tubular spout and down the side.
Neither of these show a dispenser that is expandable for a large number of users. A manufacturer would have to make the dispensers with various numbers of tubular spouts and carry large supplies of inventory of these various sizes. For example, a manufacturer of either of these devices would have to manufacture dispensers with many combinations of numbers of tubular spouts to satisfy the various sizes of the family unit, or the customer would have to purchase several of these dispensers to satisfy the size of his or her family. Additionally, he or she would need to purchase a container of toothpaste for each of these dispensers.
Several dispensers have been devised for delivering a product or products through multiple chambers. Thomas' and Littman's previously mentioned inventions, are the only dispensers that dispense toothpaste through multiple chambers and thus are the closest related prior-art. Recent developments in the composition of some toothpaste have created a paste with a thinner texture. This thinner texture has created a problem with squeeseable toothpaste tubes. The thinner toothpaste, once squeezed out of the container, tends to pull back into the tube. This is caused by the container trying to return to its original shape. It creates a suction that is greater than the resistance of the paste. This suction pulls the thinner toothpaste back into the container, causing contamination to occur. This has not been a problem with thicker, more viscous toothpaste. This problem varies from toothpaste to toothpaste.
Neither of these previously mentioned inventions have a means to control the flow of paste from returning to the tube or oozing out of the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,537 (1996) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,216 (1997) to Wells both show an apparatus for adapting toothpaste dispensers for use by physically challenged individuals. They show dispenser holders, adaptive handles, and toothbrush guides. Several objects of these devices is to provide a system for the physically challenged individuals to independently dispense toothpaste from a pump-style toothpaste dispenser, to provide a holder base that rests on a flat horizontal surface and holds the dispenser perpendicular to the flat surface, and to provide toothbrush guides to hold the brush in proper position to receive toothpaste as it is dispensed from the dispenser. It can be provided with support arms and an extension handle that when depressed also depresses the pump actuator of pump style toothpaste dispensers. It comprises a nozzle closing plate that seals the dispenser when not in use.
Both dispense out of one nozzle. Neither provide a hygienic environment to dispense the toothpaste. Multiple users use the same toothbrush guides while receiving toothpaste, exposing the guides and the toothbrush to contaminates. Neither are expandable in any fashion. Both must sit on a flat surface. Both appear to be too big to be stored away in the medicine cabinet. Both are pump-style toothpaste dispensers/containers.
All of the above dispensers attach to toothpaste containers. Only Wells shows a dispenser that attaches and has a closing valve. This dispenser holds the container perpendicular to the surface and it appears the purpose of the closing valve is to prevent gravity from causing the paste to flow out of the container and not to prevent the paste from returning to the container. It lacks hygienic features because it dispenses through one common discharge outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,640 to Albini (1996) shows a creamy substance dispenser that includes a main body defining a metering chamber communicating with a creamy substance container. A metering device is a sealedly slidable piston with a hollow stem and biased by a spring. This metering device perfectly seals the discharge hole to isolate the creamy substance present in the dispenser from the air. Also, this metering device is a one-way valve preventing the paste from returning to the container and contaminating the contents . This device is designed as a dispenser/container with the elements of a piston and a spring acting to seal the discharge hole from the air. It dispenses through one common discharge hole. It is not expandable. It is discarded when the contents are empty and thus is not reusable or removable. The dispenser/container is manufactured with the metering device or one-way valve installed. The user can not remove or install the one-way valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,904 to Schuckmann in (1987) shows a dispenser for pasty compositions, particularly a toothpaste dispenser, with a pump-like actuation for the portioned delivery of the contents from a nozzle outlet channel. It has a pump chamber the volume of which is decreasable against spring action by displacement of the actuator. The pump chamber is located between two valves with respect to a direction of flow of the contents. One of the valves communicates with the storage space and the other valve communicates with the nozzle outlet channel. It uses a coil spring and valve flaps in the actuation of the valves. This patent shows two valves that lie in a straight line with the one nozzle outlet channel. This dispenser does not discharge through multiple discharge outlet channels. It is not expandable. It is discarded when the contents are empty. It is not reusable or removable. The dispenser/container is manufactured with the metering device or one-way valve installed. The user can not remove or install the one-way valve.